five nights of torture
by blackpawwings
Summary: crazy things are happening at Freddy fazbears pizza and its up to Black Paw and all her buddy's to try to stop the madness, will they succeed? but with the dark memories of the past haunting them all, shall they crumble under their fears and regrets or will they make it through the tough challenges that lay before them?
1. Chapter 1: midnight munchies

all was quiet in the establishment, all but the squealing of a purple rabbit getting pulled out of the kitchen by a certain brown bear."HEY! FREDDY LET GO! THAT HURTS!"protested the rabbit in displeasure. the bear let go,straightened his black bow tie and looked the purple rabbit straight in the eyes,"Bonnie what did i and B say about eating the pizza?" " yeah yeah i know, no eating the pizza that is for selling". " then you did listen, instead of your usual routine of ignoring me AND B..." their little conversation was interrupted by a medium figure standing just out of view. it seemed to have two pointy triangles on its head a big feather duster coming from its butt , once more it seemed to have what resembled wings. " oh, hey B!, what are you doing up?"the figure known as "B" to the animatronics eye lit up a bold red color while the other a deep brown. " i was going to ask you two the same question" said B in a sleepy tone. " hey Freddy? could you turn your eye lights on, its kinda dark here" the brown bear lit up his eyes, revealing a white winged wolf with a chipped ear, a scar that stretches across her left , red glowing eye with a white pupil a robotic right arm and a black paw mark on her thy. " thanks Fred, by the way, WHY are you two up at 2 am"? Bonnie looked guilty as ever, " i found Bonnie having midnight munchies AGAIN!" "AWW NOT AGAIN BONNIE!" the rabbit looked as if he was going to crash from guilt. "im s-sorry, i c-cant he-help it", oil tears where starting to form in his eye sockets. "its ok, i forgive you, but next time i wont be so nice, you hear?" Freddy suddenly gave B a odd stair like he was saying "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"B gave him a stern glance, which was enough to make him sigh and start walking to his room. " if you need me, i'll be in bed" and with that he walked off. " we should get some sleep as-well Bonnie, now come on, we don't want to wake the others, and you know how foxy is if he cant get his sleep". so we walked to our rooms and got conformable in our beds, after all, we had a big day tomorrow

at about 20 minutes later everyone was fully asleep, everyone but B, she kept having nightmares, nightmares about her arm getting torn off right in front of her, her eye getting clawed out, her ear being chipped by that... thing. B never saw what the "thing" was but she remembers all to well its creepy white glowing eyes looking at her while it crippled her... she was pulled out of her pool of thoughts by a high pitched squeal coming from the secret door in pirate cove that leads to foxy's bedroom. " SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" she hobbled sleepily from her room to the cove just to be bombarded by a shrieking pirate fox running at full speed out of the cove. "uh, foxy, whats the matter?" asked B. Foxy said in a half panting half freaking out voice "s-s-s-s..." "slender man?" she suggested " SPIDER!" foxy screeched, and then the tiniest spider ever crawled out of the cove and strait towards the fox, by then he had already stood up and hid behind the baffled white wolf. before he could shriek at the top of his metaphorical lungs B caught the spider in her "paws" and was on her way to the nearest window. by the time she had returned from putting the spider out the window foxy had already gone back to bed but B herself decided to stay awake and get everything ready for tomorrow, plus she didnt want to risk having to lie in bed suffering the torment of those nightmares.


	2. chapter 2: dark turns

B was right, the next day was very important, an inspector was coming to the pizzeria to check the safety regulations to see if they were valid, to see if the food was sanitary and the over all conditions of the pizzeria, he didn't seem pleased to be there, especially with the history of the pizzeria, and he seemed a little on edge when he saw the animatronics and not to mention B the wolf with a sharp looking robotic arm and a freaky red glowing eye playing with the children. he was surprised when there was not a single "human" member of staff there, well apart from the guard, Mike Schmidt, who was bribed with a slightly higher pay if he covered for B and Freddy by saying that he owned the pizzeria instead of a winged wolf and a robotic haunted bear ( which would sound like the most bull anyone would ever hear but freaky at the same time). while the inspector was talking to Mike, Freddy seemed slightly on edge with the worry of being shut down or worse, his greatest fear, being scraped and crushed. he shuddered at the thought which made a rattly noise from him and made the inspector look at him awkwardly, then without warning, he stopped talking to mike and walked straight to the stage where the band was currently performing for the kids while B was having a quick snack and Sparky the dog was showing off some football tricks to some boys who had lost interest to the main four. Freddy was freaking out, his metaphorical heart beating like a drum in his big chest chamber but he continued to sing, pretending it was another normal day. the inspector stood on stage eye to eye with the bear when, out of no where Mike shouted, "SIR, PLEASE GET DOWN FROM THE STAGE! THERE IS A RULE HERE SAYING 'DON'T TOUCH FREDDY!' AND I WOULD ADVISE YOU DO JUST THAT" but the inspector just kept staring in the bears eyes.

B had just came back in from the kitchen from her little snack and "chat" with two animatronics that don't perform on stage, when she saw the animatronic bear backing up against the the stage wall while the inspector was staring him down. Freddy looked over at her and that was enough to make the inspector turn to her, she walked straight towards him, she so badly wanted to shout at him for disobeying the rules but that would give away her cover as a " rare magical entity" and her wings didn't help that in any way. she swished her giant fuzzy tail in a certain way as an indication to Mike to butt in and take over the silent conversation between the man and winged wolf. as if he heard her yell from inside her fuzzy head " GET THE FLIP OVER HERE!" he detracted the inspector with the notion of going to his office. B had walked off to back stage to get some props and costumes to play dress up with the kids when she heard heavy footsteps coming close to her, it seemed to be coming at a fast pace, not fast enough to be foxy, and Freddy can hardly run with his bad legs, before B could continue her pondering over who it could be a tall purple rabbit came charging in the room. "B! B!" came the worried voice. " Bonnie i told you to call me 'Black Paw' my full name and what is it?" " ITS FREDDY! HE HAS COLLAPSED!" " oh god, NOT AGAIN!"before Bonnie could say another word the wolf bolted out of the back stage room and into the main room. she halted to a stop to see the inspector standing over the unconscious bear. ok she wasn't really freaking out earlier but NOW SHE WAS DEFINITELY FREAKING OUT. she didn't know what else to so she yelled at the top of her lunges, ( which is very loud, keep in mind she is a wolf) " STAY AWAY!" once she realized that everyone in the pizzeria was evacuating, and the inspector was calling the CEO or something like that, she told the animatronics to stay behind her,the main reason being the inspector was holding a gun and B also known as Black Paw,she wanted to protect her friends at any cost.

* * *

HEY GUYS! don't get mad at me if dis is bad, im not very profesh and don't really no how to use this and BTW this is my first story so gimme a break. and if you wanna see what I, Black Paw, looks like its on my deviantart account wingblackpaw! go check it out and next chapter should be comin out soon!


	3. Chapter 3: knights in golden armour

hey guys if you are wondering this isn't part of the story but i just want to say some things :SPOILER ALERT: IF YOU DON'T WANT TO HAVE AN IDEA FOR WHATS COMING UP SOON THEN SKIP TO SPOILER OVER: well lest just say that the toys and shadows are coming in to the story soon, not to mention Mario and BB, and certain slender man wanna be might be messing with Black Paws "secret" spell book. SPOILER OVER! and IM TURNING INTO A PEGUASISTER! speaking of mlp, reader who is your favorite MLP characters? my faves have to be, Zecora and Apple Jack.

now on to the dramatic story

* * *

a single shot echoed through the establishment followed by a giant puff of smoke making it impossible to see anything. everything was silent, all except the footsteps of two figures running in, or one running the other seemed to be.. floating. they headed straight for the stage, then they saw it three figures cowering in the corner of the stage and the other two lay on the stage, unmoving and... twitching? then without warning Black Paws eyes opened and looked up at the two "golden" figures looking down at her, they jumped back in fright as the bloodstained wolf stood up and dragged her heavy and partly broken wings behind her. Black Paw hobbled from room to room, searching for something. while she was checking the kitchen for the "thing" she was looking for, B heard a moan of pain coming from the stage she ignored it and searched the droars and finally she found it, a small oil can, small enough so she could carry it in her mouth. B ran as fast as her limp four legs could carry her to the stage where she was greeted by a half smiling half dazed brown face sitting up and looking at her confused but happy. "oh thank Fenrir your ok" said the even more crippled wolf,before anyone else could speak, B grabbed the oil can she had set down and started oiling the old bears limbs. " what on earth happened?" inquired the bear."you tell me" came the muffled reply of B while finishing oiling."i guess i felt faint..." he started panicking again when he saw the blood and bullet holes all over the once snow white winged wolf, " WHAT ON EARTH HAPPENED TO YOU!?" he said almost screeching through his voice box. "its a LONG story.." the conversation was interrupted by the freaked out fox noises that foxy was making, he was currently cowering behind the agitated purple rabbit and they where both pointing at the two golden figures standing in front of the five, one was holding out his hand while the other was hovering behind the first. Freddy grabbed the extremely withered hand and was pulled up eye to eye with the rusted greeny gold rabbit. he jumped back in alarm at the sight of its greyishy eyes."its alright buddy, i aint gonna bite ya" his voice had an Australian hint to it, but scratchy and kind of glitchy. "oh, did startle ya?"" im sorry". "um, its ok" said the startled bear,"whats your name?" "ah ma name?, its uh.." " you don't know?" "OF COURSE AH DO! its just..." " you don't" " nah i don't, but Black Paw's been callin me Spring Trap and i like the name"."wait, where is that inspector guy?" B asked nervously, " oh that guy? i scared him off" said spring trap pleased with himself.

"spring trap"? "where have i heard that name before?" Freddy inquired to himself but was interrupted by a child like giggle coming from the floating and what seemed like a bear animatronic. they all looked at him but the golden bear animatronic just hid behind spring trap. " aw c'mon Goldie there's nothin to be a scardy cat of. the bear didnt speak, he just thwacked spring traps head." yea yea whatever "golden", i mean whats the difference?" spring trap said sarcastically, which earned him another slap."alright alright i get it", they where shushed by and overly agitated Black Paw, ears perked and eyes unmoving from the door.

* * *

so that's chapter 3 and boy was it a chapter, comment on who u think is out side the door and why Black Paw didnt die from the bullet shot. i might be uploading another chapter later today so keep your paws crossed (lol)


	4. Chapter 4: captured

hiya guys! soz i haven't uploaded the next chapter sooner, live has been getting in the way, but i should be uploading a lot more over the summer holidays!

now back to the story :D

* * *

Out Side the establishment: " HEY! LET ME GO! I NEED TO GO IN THERE!" an eleven year old girl was being held by the arms by an officer, the building had been surrounded and men had loaded guns pointed at the exits. the girl bit the officers hand making him let go. " WHY YOU LITTLE!" he yelled as the girl ran into the building.

as the door opened the animatronics ran for cover while Black Paw stared at the human entering the building. "DAISY!" the girl yelled in excitement as she ran over to the now less agitated wolf to give her a hug. "oh thank Fenrir is you Sophie!, but i told you not to call me by my human name!" "oh sorry, its just I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN AGES!" said Sophie almost fan-girl screaming " now is not the time to be catching up Sophie". " i know i know, the building is surrounded by these army dudes with dangerous looking guns..." that is when Sophie noticed the bullet holes in her friend, " WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO YOU!?"she screamed as the pointed at the bullet hole right in the center of the winged wolfs chest." i'll explain later, once we get out of here, but you should go back out, i can hear your mum freaking out over there... "and let YOU have all the fun? NO WAY! im comin with". before Black Paw could object, Sophie turned into her furry. Black Paw face pawed so hard she thought she was hit by a rock. "well looks like your coming then", "wheres the animatronics" Sophie blurted out suddenly, and as on que, spring trap hopped out and went straight over to the two wolf like creatures, hesitantly followed by golden. " Nice to meet cha missie!" spring trap was acting very joyful a big brown top-hatted bear came walking out from hiding. "are we gonna escape or not?" Freddy said eagerly to get out of the dusty place for once, then out of nowhere a bright flash came from Black Paw as she shape shifted to her furry, " i thought it would be easier to do this with hands instead of paws" then she pressed some buttons on her robotic arm, the hand disappeared and in its place came a mini gun. the rest of the animatronics came out of hiding to see the two furies, one with a mini gun hand and the other drawing a ninja sword from her belt. "where did u get THAT? questioned Black Paw " meh, found it in a ditch somewhere" was the not very bothered reply.

" hey guys, i have an idea, get the boom box and two head set microphones" the others nodded and went to find the objects. "what are you planning to do Black Paw?" Sophie inquired. Freddy came back holding the headsets and his own mic, he gave the headsets to Black paw and went off to find battery's for the boom box. Black Paw passed a headset to Sophie and finally said" you'll see!"

out side was quiet, except for the whispers of the gun men, then suddenly music started, it was coming from the building,the song was pump it by black eyed peas, the animatronics where singing and then they walked out armed, they where dance fighting. Freddy and golden where singing while the others danced and harassed the gunmen, the men opened fire on them, and out of no where they charged at the animatronics, then golden grabbed Black Paws leg and swung her in a circle around him while she opened fire on the surrounding gunmen, out of nowhere golden sang his solo while still swinging the shooting Black paw, then she sang her solo accompanied by Sophie, who was swinging her sword by her tail. Sparky wasn't doing much at the start, but he got into it and shot his football right at the head of the officer, it hit him so hard that he fell over. then they switched places ,Black Paw and Sophie where singing die young while fighting back to back. once they finished singing all the men where lying on the ground hurt or unconscious. the faz gang had won, it seemed that way but it wasn't more backup had arrived and before the gang could react the animatronics had electrical nets thrown on them that short circuited them, Sophie had managed to get the slip and Black Paw was darted and put in a cage, which she hated and they where tied up and put in the back of a truck to be taken to some base or something.

Wherever they where going, it wasn't a good place.

* * *

so that was chapter 4 and one of my personal faves so far, and Sophie is actually my BFF in real life and her deviantart account name is MinxThePirateFoxFnaf! you guys should check her out! and all the song in this were being listened to as i was typing and btw you should all check out the song " another way out by hollywood undead! its epic and it will be featured later in the story! till next time bruhs!


End file.
